nicktoonsnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons Network Wiki:What's on TV for May 2009
Today-??? Nicktoons Network View A Single Day MDT 12:00 AM12:30 AM1:00 AM1:30 AM2:00 AM2:30 AM3:00 AM3:30 AM4:00 AM4:30 AM5:00 AM5:30 AM6:00 AM6:30 AM7:00 AM7:30 AM8:00 AM8:30 AM9:00 AM9:30 AM10:00 AM10:30 AM11:00 AM11:30 AM12:00 PM12:30 PM1:00 PM1:30 PM2:00 PM2:30 PM3:00 PM3:30 PM4:00 PM4:30 PM5:00 PM5:30 PM6:00 PM6:30 PM7:00 PM7:30 PM8:00 PM8:30 PM9:00 PM9:30 PM10:00 PM10:30 PM11:00 PM11:30 PMThu, May 7Fri, May 8Sat, May 9Sun, May 10Mon, May 11 The Secret Show The Trousers of Doom; What's in the Box? Victor and Anita must deliver a box. TV-Y7 Kappa Mikey With Fans Like These ... Subliminal advertising. TV-Y7 Wayside Le Race; The Three Erics Kidswatter bets the school in a contest. TV-Y7 Edgar & Ellen When You Wish Upon a Well; Baby Talk; Nod's Limbs' Public Address: Pet-o-Matic Town wishing well. TV-Y7 Ricky Sprocket The Screen Kiss; The Boy King First on screen kiss. TV-Y7 Rocket Power Rad Rover Come Over; Extreme Nerd The Rocket crew finds a stray dog. TV-Y The Secret Show Rise of the Floaty Heads; Catch the Birdman An actor releases U.Z.Z.'s secrets. TV-Y7 Kappa Mikey Mikey, Kappa The cast travels to Ozu's country home. TV-Y7 The Secret Show World Anthem; It's a Hamster World Undercover musicians; former partner. TV-Y7 The Secret Show The Fluffy Bunnython of Doom; The Wobblemen From Dimension 10 Granny's telethon. TV-Y7 Danny Phantom Attack of the Killer Garage Sale Ghost-hunting equipment. TV-Y7, FV Danny Phantom Splitting Images Danny uses his powers for revenge. TV-Y7, FV Life/Teenage Robot See No Evil; The Great Unwashed Wakeman gives Jenny improved eyes; the Crust cousins try to keep Jenny from winning an invitation to an upcoming party. TV-Y Life/Teenage Robot Last Action Zero; Mind Over Matter Brad joins the Skyway Patrol; Jenny tries to use system upgrades to battle a hostile alien life form. TV-Y Life/Teenage Robot Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles Jenny and her superhero friend team up. TV-Y Madagascar Operation: Plush and Cover; Happy King Julien Day Julien is jealous of the Mort dolls. TV-Y7 The Mighty B! Bee Patients; To Bee or Not to Bee The founder of the Honeybees. TV-Y7 Adventures/Jimmy Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen A martial arts master abducts Libby. TV-Y7 Adventures/Jimmy One of Us; Vanishing Act Retroville zombies; magic show. TV-Y7 Adventures/Jimmy Clash of the Cousins The Neutron family celebrates. TV-Y7 Life/Teenage Robot See No Evil; The Great Unwashed Wakeman gives Jenny improved eyes; the Crust cousins try to keep Jenny from winning an invitation to an upcoming party. TV-Y Life/Teenage Robot Last Action Zero; Mind Over Matter Brad joins the Skyway Patrol; Jenny tries to use system upgrades to battle a hostile alien life form. TV-Y Life/Teenage Robot Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles Jenny and her superhero friend team up. TV-Y Madagascar Operation: Plush and Cover; Happy King Julien Day Julien is jealous of the Mort dolls. TV-Y7 The Mighty B! Bee Patients; To Bee or Not to Bee The founder of the Honeybees. TV-Y7 Adventures/Jimmy Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen A martial arts master abducts Libby. TV-Y7 Adventures/Jimmy One of Us; Vanishing Act Retroville zombies; magic show. TV-Y7 The Secret Show World Anthem; It's a Hamster World Undercover musicians; former partner. TV-Y7 The Secret Show The Fluffy Bunnython of Doom; The Wobblemen From Dimension 10 Granny's telethon. TV-Y7 El Tigre: Adventures Fool's Goal; El Tigre, El Jefe Rodolfo coaches soccer team. TV-Y7 El Tigre: Adventures The Grave Escape A battle in the Land of the Dead. TV-Y7 Life/Teenage Robot Hostile Makeover; Gridiron Glory The Cluster infects Jenny with a microscopic nanobot; Jenny is chosen to be the new quarterback for the football team. TV-Y Life/Teenage Robot Dressed to Kill; Shell Game Jenny falls for a robotic crime-fighter. TV-Y Life/Teenage Robot Future Shock; Humiliation 101 Tuck believes that Jenny is going to hurt Brad in the future; Jenny tries to keep her mother from speaking at a school assembly. TV-Y Life/Teenage Robot Sister Sledgehammer; Pajama Party Prankapalooza Jenny's prototype sisters must rescue her from the Cluster; Jenny attends her first slumber party. TV-Y Wolverine, the X-Men Thieves' Gambit Wolverine and Gambit team up. TV-Y7 Wolverine, the X-Men X-Calibre When the crew of a cargo ship mistreats the refugee mutants on board, Nightcrawler boards the ship to teach the crew a lesson. TV-Y7 Three Delivery Fear Factor Everyone hallucinates. TV-Y7 Three Delivery Cookbook Crooks Sid and Tobey defeat a recipe monster. TV-Y7 Avatar: Airbender The Southern Raiders Katara confronts a soldier. TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender The Ember Island Players The children are displeased with a play. TV-Y7, FV SpongeBob SquarePant Nature Pants; Opposite Day Spongebob quits his job; Squidward declares it opposite day. TV-Y7 SpongeBob SquarePant Krabby Land; The Camping Episode Mr. Krabs builds a junk playground. TV-Y7 Three Delivery Fear Factor Everyone hallucinates. TV-Y7 Three Delivery Cookbook Crooks Sid and Tobey defeat a recipe monster. TV-Y7 Avatar: Airbender The Southern Raiders Katara confronts a soldier. TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender The Ember Island Players The children are displeased with a play. TV-Y7, FV Danny Phantom Attack of the Killer Garage Sale Ghost-hunting equipment. TV-Y7, FV Danny Phantom Splitting Images Danny uses his powers for revenge. TV-Y7, FV Life/Teenage Robot See No Evil; The Great Unwashed Wakeman gives Jenny improved eyes; the Crust cousins try to keep Jenny from winning an invitation to an upcoming party. TV-Y Life/Teenage Robot Last Action Zero; Mind Over Matter Brad joins the Skyway Patrol; Jenny tries to use system upgrades to battle a hostile alien life form. TV-Y Life/Teenage Robot Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles Jenny and her superhero friend team up. TV-Y The Secret Show World Anthem; It's a Hamster World Undercover musicians; former partner. TV-Y7 Kappa Mikey Easy Come, Easy Gonard Lily and Mitsuki must rescue Guano. TV-Y7 Wayside Music Lessons; A Todd and Bull Story Myron discovers a strange nose flute. TV-Y7 Edgar & Ellen The Amazing Edgarini; Wax Removal; The Secret Life of Pet; Hard-Boiled Pet Edgar's talents make him popular. TV-Y7 Ricky Sprocket The Perfect Pitch; In the Drink Ricky learns that he can not sing. TV-Y7 Rocket Power Missile Crisis; Falsely Alarmed Lars is blamed for a false fire alarm. TV-Y The Secret Show The Fluffy Bunnython of Doom; The Wobblemen From Dimension 10 Granny's telethon. TV-Y7 Kappa Mikey Mitsuki Vanishes Bullet train. TV-Y7 Three Delivery Fear Factor Everyone hallucinates. TV-Y7 Three Delivery Cookbook Crooks Sid and Tobey defeat a recipe monster. TV-Y7 Wolverine, the X-Men Thieves' Gambit Wolverine and Gambit team up. TV-Y7 Wolverine, the X-Men X-Calibre When the crew of a cargo ship mistreats the refugee mutants on board, Nightcrawler boards the ship to teach the crew a lesson. TV-Y7 Iron Man: Armored Iron, Forged in Fire: Part Two Obadiah Stane takes over. TV-Y7 Iron Man: Armored Secrets and Lies Tony, Gene and Pepper are taken hostage. TV-Y7 Back at the Barnyard Cowman and Ratboy; Cow's Best Friend Otis and Pip form a superhero duo. TV-Y7 Back at the Barnyard Chez Pig; The Right Cow A chimp tries to take over the barnyard. TV-Y7 Wolverine, the X-Men Thieves' Gambit Wolverine and Gambit team up. TV-Y7 Wolverine, the X-Men X-Calibre When the crew of a cargo ship mistreats the refugee mutants on board, Nightcrawler boards the ship to teach the crew a lesson. TV-Y7 Iron Man: Armored Iron, Forged in Fire: Part Two Obadiah Stane takes over. TV-Y7 Iron Man: Armored Secrets and Lies Tony, Gene and Pepper are taken hostage. TV-Y7 Back at the Barnyard Cowman and Ratboy; Cow's Best Friend Otis and Pip form a superhero duo. TV-Y7 Back at the Barnyard Chez Pig; The Right Cow A chimp tries to take over the barnyard. TV-Y7 Adventures/Jimmy Trouble With Clones The evil Jimmy clone returns with a cloning device to make an evil clone of the Earth. TV-Y7 Adventures/Jimmy The N Men Jimmy and his friends develop superpowers after a run in with a radiation belt in outer space. TV-Y7 The Secret Show Mission to Monkey Nut Island; A Hairy Scary World Giant head lice in a hairy world. TV-Y7 The Secret Show World Savers; The Hand Victor and Anita face competition in their efforts to save the world; U.Z.Z. is forced to do exactly as toymaker Simon Sez commands. TV-Y7 El Tigre: Adventures The Late Manny Rivera; Party Monsters Getting to school on time. TV-Y7 El Tigre: Adventures Burrito's Little Helper; Crouching Tigre, Hidden Dragon Albino Burrito's sidekick. TV-Y7 Danny Phantom What You Want A ghost gives Tucker ghost-powers. TV-Y7, FV Danny Phantom Bitter Reunions Danny meets the evil Vlad Plasmius a childhood rival of his father who now has ghostly powers. TV-Y7, FV Danny Phantom Maternal Instincts Danny and his mother attend a weekend mother/son science seminar. TV-Y7, FV Danny Phantom Control Freaks Forbidden circus. TV-Y7, FV Speed Racer: Next On the Track Speed is trapped inside the track. TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender The Headband Zuko confronts Uncle. TV-Y7, FV Iron Man: Armored Cold War While trying to stop Obadiah Stane, Iron Man thinks he has found a kindred spirit in the Blizzard. NEW TV-Y7 Iron Man: Armored Secrets and Lies Tony, Gene and Pepper are taken hostage. TV-Y7 Wolverine, the X-Men Wolverine vs. Hulk The Hulk goes on a destructive rampage. TV-Y7 Wolverine, the X-Men Time Bomb The X-Men must save the Brotherhood. TV-Y7 Speed Racer: Next On the Track Speed is trapped inside the track. TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender The Headband Zuko confronts Uncle. TV-Y7, FV Iron Man: Armored Cold War While trying to stop Obadiah Stane, Iron Man thinks he has found a kindred spirit in the Blizzard. TV-Y7 Iron Man: Armored Secrets and Lies Tony, Gene and Pepper are taken hostage. TV-Y7 Wolverine, the X-Men Wolverine vs. Hulk The Hulk goes on a destructive rampage. TV-Y7 Wolverine, the X-Men Time Bomb The X-Men must save the Brotherhood. TV-Y7 Danny Phantom What You Want A ghost gives Tucker ghost-powers. TV-Y7, FV Danny Phantom Bitter Reunions Danny meets the evil Vlad Plasmius a childhood rival of his father who now has ghostly powers. TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender The Northern Air Temple Journey to the Northern Air Temple. TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender The Waterbending Master Aang and Katara look for a Waterbending Master; Sokka falls for a princess. TV-Y7, FV The Secret Show Mission to Monkey Nut Island; A Hairy Scary World Giant head lice in a hairy world. TV-Y7 Kappa Mikey Tin Putt High stakes golf game. TV-Y7 Wayside Dr. Dana; Take Note Dana broadcasts a radio advice show. TV-Y7 Edgar & Ellen Doomsday Parade; Flown for a Loop; Heimertz's Family Album: Belly of the Beast A pranking vacation is interrupted by an impromptu parade; Edgar and Ellen try to design a kite; Heimertz as a baby mistakes a topiary horse as the real thing. TV-Y7 Ricky Sprocket Ethelebrity; Ricky Rolls Over Ricky is hypnotized to act like a dog. TV-Y7 Rocket Power The Night Before; Violet's Violet Otto, Sam and Twister sneak out. TV-Y The Secret Show World Savers; The Hand Victor and Anita face competition in their efforts to save the world; U.Z.Z. is forced to do exactly as toymaker Simon Sez commands. TV-Y7 Kappa Mikey Hog Day Afternoon Viking community. TV-Y7 Rugrats Superhero Chuckie; The Dog Broomer Chuckie's cape; too-ripe Spike. TV-Y Rugrats Destination: Moon; Angelica's Birthday Babies think trailer is a rocket. TV-Y Ricky Sprocket Ricky Inc.; Relative Discomfort Ricky takes the summer off from his movie career; Ricky and Kitten volunteer to have their families compete on a game show. TV-Y7 Ricky Sprocket Grounded; Bush League Ricky stars in a school production. TV-Y7 El Tigre: Adventures Miracle City Undercover; The Bride of Puma Loco Manny must help clear Raul's name. TV-Y7 El Tigre: Adventures Cactus Kid; Mother's Glove The Cactus Kid comes to Miracle City. TV-Y7 Wolverine, the X-Men Wolverine vs. Hulk The Hulk goes on a destructive rampage. TV-Y7 Wolverine, the X-Men Time Bomb The X-Men must save the Brotherhood. TV-Y7 Iron Man: Armored Secrets and Lies Tony, Gene and Pepper are taken hostage. TV-Y7 Iron Man: Armored Cold War While trying to stop Obadiah Stane, Iron Man thinks he has found a kindred spirit in the Blizzard. TV-Y7 Life/Teenage Robot Teen Idol; Good Old Sheldon A group of aliens worships Jenny. TV-Y Life/Teenage Robot Weapons of Mass Distraction; There's No Place Like Home School Jenny tries to hide her super powers. TV-Y Making Fiends Vegetables; Toupee; Mama Vendetta Vendetta gives Mr. Milk a fiend toupee. TV-Y7 Making Fiends Shrinking Charlotte; Parents; No Singing Vendetta creates substitute parents. TV-Y7 Mr. Meaty Flinga Flonga; Backseat Driver Josh and Parker seek revenge on a bully. TV-Y7 Random! Cartoons The Infinite Goliath; Kyle Plus Rosemary; Garlic Boy The Infinite Goliath is released. TV-Y7 Tak, Power of Juju Nice Calves; Double Tak Tak takes a pair of muscular legs. TV-Y7 El Tigre: Adventures The Good the Bad and the Tigre Puma Loco and White Pantera compete in a tournament to win control of Sartana's evil empire after she retires. TV-Y7 Tak, Power of Juju Break This; Pack of Apes Chief is captured by a pack of apes. TV-Y7 Avatar: Airbender Appa's Lost Days TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender Lake Laogai TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender The Earth King TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender The Guru; The Crossroads of Destiny A guru helps Aang in his Avatar journey. TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender The Guru; The Crossroads of Destiny A guru helps Aang in his Avatar journey. TV-Y7, FV Making Fiends Vegetables; Toupee; Mama Vendetta Vendetta gives Mr. Milk a fiend toupee. TV-Y7 The Mighty B! Night Howl; Hat Trick Bessie catches Happy sneaking out. TV-Y7 Fairly OddParents Miss Dimmsdale; Mind Over Magic Beauty pageant. TV-Y Fairly OddParents Power Pals; Emotion Commotion Timmy's friends get tired of treatment. TV-Y Adventures/Jimmy When Pants Attack Jimmy inserts a smart chip in his pants. TV-Y7 Adventures/Jimmy Normal Boy; Birth of a Salesman Brain machine; robotic salesman. TV-Y7 The Mighty B! Night Howl; Hat Trick Bessie catches Happy sneaking out. TV-Y7 Making Fiends Vegetables; Toupee; Mama Vendetta Vendetta gives Mr. Milk a fiend toupee. TV-Y7 SpongeBob SquarePant Welcome to the Chum Bucket; Frankendoodle Chum Bucket. TV-Y7 Madagascar Lauchtime; Haunted Habitat Skipper and the penguins travel. TV-Y7 El Tigre: Adventures Miracle City Undercover; The Bride of Puma Loco Manny must help clear Raul's name. TV-Y7 El Tigre: Adventures Cactus Kid; Mother's Glove The Cactus Kid comes to Miracle City. TV-Y7 Danny Phantom Shades of Gray Ghosts. TV-Y7, FV Danny Phantom Teacher of the Year Ghost master. TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender The Siege of the North The Northern Water Tribe braces itself. TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender The Siege of the North Zhao's invasion breaks through. TV-Y7, FV The Secret Show The Secret Man; Planet Professor Professor The Secret Man goes missing. TV-Y7 Kappa Mikey The Wizard of Ozu A storm transports Mikey. TV-Y7 Action League NOW! TV-Y7 Ren & Stimpy Show The Scotsman A TV rival kidnaps Ren and Stimpy. TV-Y7 ChalkZone The Smudges; Tiny Pirate Problem; Curse of the Werefrog; Magic Carpet Ride Rapsheeba's new house is haunted; tiny pirates take over a ship; Snap gets bitten by an enchanted frog. TV-Y All Grown Up Brother, Can You Spare the Time? Angelica teaches Chuckie how to fib. TV-Y The Secret Show The Abyss; Stuff Stealers Secret Thing. TV-Y7 Kappa Mikey La Cage Aux Mikey Mikey lies about his friends. TV-Y7 Rugrats Grandpa's Bad Bug; Lady Luck Babies think Grandpa is sick. TV-Y Rugrats He Saw, She Saw; Piggy's Pizza Palace Chuckie falls for girl at the park. TV-Y Edgar & Ellen Trickery Dickery Clock; Dr. Edgar and Dr. Ellen; The Secret Life of Pet: Viva Pet! Pet dreams that he is a hero. TV-Y7 Edgar & Ellen To the Moon; A Midsummer's Nightmare; Heimertz's Family Album: The Mustache Stephanie plans to humiliate Ellen. TV-Y7 Three Delivery Fear Factor Everyone hallucinates. TV-Y7 Three Delivery Cookbook Crooks Sid and Tobey defeat a recipe monster. TV-Y7 Avatar: Airbender The Awakening Zuko journeys home. TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender The Headband Zuko confronts Uncle. TV-Y7, FV Speed Racer: Next The Fast Track Speed is attacked by falling acorns. TV-Y7, FV Speed Racer: Next On the Track Speed is trapped inside the track. TV-Y7, FV Tak, Power of Juju Destiny Schmestiny Tak is transported to the Juju Bizaar. TV-Y7 Tak, Power of Juju Feathers; Sans Sheriff Tak accompanies Lok on a mission. TV-Y7 Tak, Power of Juju Woodiefest; Loser Ferocious Woodie creatures. TV-Y7 Tak, Power of Juju A Shaman's Shaman; The Gift Jibolba's former student returns. TV-Y7 Tak, Power of Juju The Party; The Three Chiefs Tak throws a party to celebrate. TV-Y7 Tak, Power of Juju The Beast; To Zaria With Love Psychic Juju makes a prediction. TV-Y7 Tak, Power of Juju Zaria's in Charge; Bad Luck's Back The Chief leaves Zaria in charge of the tribe; Blod and Bleeta try to convince the tribe that Tak is responsible for all of their bad luck. TV-Y7 Speed Racer: Next The Fast Track Speed is attacked by falling acorns. TV-Y7, FV Speed Racer: Next On the Track Speed is trapped inside the track. TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender The Awakening Zuko journeys home. TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender The Headband Zuko confronts Uncle. TV-Y7, FV Wolverine, the X-Men Wolverine vs. Hulk The Hulk goes on a destructive rampage. TV-Y7 Wolverine, the X-Men Time Bomb The X-Men must save the Brotherhood. TV-Y7 Iron Man: Armored Secrets and Lies Tony, Gene and Pepper are taken hostage. TV-Y7 Iron Man: Armored Cold War While trying to stop Obadiah Stane, Iron Man thinks he has found a kindred spirit in the Blizzard. TV-Y7 Fairly OddParents A Wish Too Far; Tiny Timmy Timmy wishes for material possessions. TV-Y Fairly OddParents Engine Blocked; Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad Meet the Crimson Chin Timmy wishes he was a sports car. TV-Y Adventures/Jimmy Brobot; The Big Pinch Jimmy builds brother. TV-Y7 Adventures/Jimmy Granny Baby; Time Is Money Jimmy gives his Granny a youth tonic. TV-Y7 The Mighty B! Apoxalypse Now; Hive Jacked Bessie has to surrender the hive. TV-Y7 Making Fiends Shrinking Charlotte; Parents; No Singing Vendetta creates substitute parents. TV-Y7 SpongeBob SquarePant Secret Box; Band Geeks Squidward starts a band. TV-Y7 Madagascar Operation: Plush and Cover; Happy King Julien Day Julien is jealous of the Mort dolls. TV-Y7 El Tigre: Adventures Miracle City Worker; Dia de los Malos Celebration of Heroes. TV-Y7 El Tigre: Adventures Yellow Pantera; Rising Son White Pantera once ran away. TV-Y7 Iron Man: Armored Cold War While trying to stop Obadiah Stane, Iron Man thinks he has found a kindred spirit in the Blizzard. TV-Y7 Three Delivery Fear Factor Everyone hallucinates. TV-Y7 Tak, Power of Juju Break This Jeera breaks every bone in her body. TV-Y7 Avatar: Airbender The Avatar State Aang meets an Earth Kingdom general who wants to use his Avatar State as a weapon to defeat the Fire Nation. TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender The Cave of Two Lovers The children become lost while taking a short cut through a cave. TV-Y7, FV The Secret Show The Secret Thing; Who Stole Switzerland? Victor and Anita must protect the Secret Thing at all costs; Martian gravity thieves steal the Earth's gravity. TV-Y7 Kappa Mikey The Sumo of All Fears Tennis ball machine. TV-Y7 Action League NOW! Naked Came the Numbskull TV-Y7 Ren & Stimpy Show Stimpy's Fan Club Ren is jealous of Stimpy's mail. TV-Y7 ChalkZone Skrawl; Pieday; Secret Passages Skrawl is out to destroy Rudy. TV-Y All Grown Up Rachel, Rachel Tommy has a crush on a girl. TV-Y The Secret Show The Villain Nobody Took Seriously; Secret Double Agent A clown takes over the world. TV-Y7 Kappa Mikey The Man Who Would Be Mikey An ancient magical sword in a stone. TV-Y7 The Secret Show Booger Ball; Wedgie Attack Doctor Doctor creates a machine that makes things explosive; agents for the U.Z.Z. are being framed for crimes they did not commit. TV-Y7 The Secret Show Destination Sun; The Secret Room A remote control adjusts the sun. TV-Y7 Danny Phantom Memory Blank Sam wishes that she had never met Danny. TV-Y7, FV Danny Phantom Pirate Radio Danny and his friends must save their parents from becoming slaves on a pirate ship. TV-Y7, FV Life/Teenage Robot Attack of the 5 1/2 Foot Geek; Doom With a View Shop-class bullies. TV-Y Life/Teenage Robot Party Machine; Speak No Evil Jenny and Brad plan a party. TV-Y Life/Teenage Robot Saved by the Shell Jenny has a blind date. TV-Y Back at the Barnyard Saving Mrs. Beady; The Farmer Takes a Woman Farmer's girlfriend. TV-Y7 Back at the Barnyard The Manchurian Cow; Fowl Play Hypnosis; Otis tries to solve a mystery. TV-Y7 Adventures/Jimmy Jimmy on Ice; Battle of the Bands Jimmy, Carl and Sheen start a band. TV-Y7 Adventures/Jimmy Raise the Oozy Scab; I Dream of Jimmy Machine to cure Carl's nightmares. TV-Y7 Adventures/Jimmy The Phantom of Retroland Jimmy tries to disprove a scary tale. TV-Y7 Life/Teenage Robot Attack of the 5 1/2 Foot Geek; Doom With a View Shop-class bullies. TV-Y Life/Teenage Robot Party Machine; Speak No Evil Jenny and Brad plan a party. TV-Y Life/Teenage Robot Saved by the Shell Jenny has a blind date. TV-Y Back at the Barnyard Saving Mrs. Beady; The Farmer Takes a Woman Farmer's girlfriend. TV-Y7 Back at the Barnyard The Manchurian Cow; Fowl Play Hypnosis; Otis tries to solve a mystery. TV-Y7 Adventures/Jimmy Jimmy on Ice; Battle of the Bands Jimmy, Carl and Sheen start a band. TV-Y7 Adventures/Jimmy Raise the Oozy Scab; I Dream of Jimmy Machine to cure Carl's nightmares. TV-Y7 The Secret Show Booger Ball; Wedgie Attack Doctor Doctor creates a machine that makes things explosive; agents for the U.Z.Z. are being framed for crimes they did not commit. TV-Y7 The Secret Show Destination Sun; The Secret Room A remote control adjusts the sun. TV-Y7 El Tigre: Adventures Fool Speed Ahead; The Ballad of Frida Suarez Frida writes a song about El Tigre. TV-Y7 El Tigre: Adventures A Fistful of Nickels; Animales Manny promises to pay for the damages. TV-Y7 Wolverine, the X-Men Wolverine vs. Hulk The Hulk goes on a destructive rampage. TV-Y7 Iron Man: Armored Cold War While trying to stop Obadiah Stane, Iron Man thinks he has found a kindred spirit in the Blizzard. TV-Y7 Danny Phantom Memory Blank Sam wishes that she had never met Danny. TV-Y7, FV Danny Phantom Pirate Radio Danny and his friends must save their parents from becoming slaves on a pirate ship. TV-Y7, FV Speed Racer: Next The Fast Track Speed is attacked by falling acorns. TV-Y7, FV Speed Racer: Next On the Track Speed is trapped inside the track. TV-Y7, FV Wolverine, the X-Men Time Bomb The X-Men must save the Brotherhood. TV-Y7 Iron Man: Armored Cold War While trying to stop Obadiah Stane, Iron Man thinks he has found a kindred spirit in the Blizzard. TV-Y7 Avatar: Airbender TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender TV-Y7, FV SpongeBob SquarePant SpongeBob B.C. (Before Comedy) Prehistoric Bikini Bottom. TV-Y7 SpongeBob SquarePant Graveyard Shift; Krusty Love Krusty Krab stays open 24 hours. TV-Y7 Fairly OddParents Who's Your Daddy; Homewrecker Vicky baby-sits Timmy at her house. TV-Y Fairly OddParents Truth or Cosmoquences; Beach Bummed High-school reunion; strongman. TV-Y Avatar: Airbender TV-Y7, FV Avatar: Airbender TV-Y7, FV Danny Phantom Memory Blank Sam wishes that she had never met Danny. TV-Y7, FV Danny Phantom Pirate Radio Danny and his friends must save their parents from becoming slaves on a pirate ship. TV-Y7, FV Life/Teenage Robot Attack of the 5 1/2 Foot Geek; Doom With a View Shop-class bullies. TV-Y Life/Teenage Robot Party Machine; Speak No Evil Jenny and Brad plan a party. TV-Y Life/Teenage Robot Saved by the Shell Jenny has a blind date. TV-Y Thu, May 7Fri, May 8Sat, May 9Sun, May 10Mon, May 11 Zap2it ©2009 Tribune Media Services, Inc. Privacy Policy FAQ''' Bold text]]